The Bad Girl
by Whybe1234
Summary: Anna didn't know that her freshman year in high school would be filled with the dangerously gorgeous beauty Elsa and her twin sister Early. She didn't expect to be roped into their problems and enjoy being a part of their lives. She never asked for any of this. But she didn't regret it for a second. R/R Dark themes in later ch. Modern Au. Icest, not sisters. (DISCONTINUED)
1. New Girl

Anna Summers was a freshman at Arendelle High, her sweet yet beautiful baby-face was bound to get her into some misadventures but none quite like _this_. After about a month in school and making a small amount of friends, Anna had been sitting patiently in her fourth period science class when _she_ walked in.

Anna was ignoring the overly flirtatious boys surrounding her seat at her lab table as she finished her work and carelessly let people copy her answers. She jumped and held in a squeak when the door to the classroom burst open with a startling _slam. _Everyone turned to face the entrance of the class to see who caused the disturbance. A tall, slender young woman rolled in lazily atop a skate board. She ran a pristine hand through her wild, snowy mane of hair with a smirk gracing disturbingly red lips.

"Who missed me?" She asked the class. Several people cheered and laughed while others looked afraid.

"Miss Frost, please take your seat and get off your skateboard!" The crotchety teacher, Mr. Wheselton.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing, _Weaseltown, in a second." _The careless blonde threw a hand over her shoulder at the, currently red-faced, professor. Bright blue eyes scanned the room in a predatory fashion before they stopped on the shaking little redhead known as Anna. The Cheshire grin sent chills though onlookers as the girl sauntered over to Anna's seat. Everyone that had been standing or sitting with her backed away fearfully from the girl. Anna looked up at her with a mixture of curiosity and complete and utter horror in her eyes. The taller girl grinned cruelly, her flawless face twisting contentedly at the sight of Anna.

"What's your name, freshie?" The girl asked.

"A-Anna." The freckled girl replied.

"Name's Elsa, new girl." She almost growled. The put a pale arm around Anna's tense shoulders and whispered hotly in her ear.

_"I'll see you later." _Elsa turned and sauntered back to her seat like nothing happened. She kicked her feet up on the table and leaned against a counter behind her. She pulled a pair of large headphones over her ears and blatantly ignored Mr. Wheselton's pleas to get her to remove her combat boots from his freshly cleaned tables. All of the boys, and even some girls, watched with envy in their eyes throughout the whole exchange. One of the boys, a sandy blonde named Kristoff, returned to Anna's side like he had been minutes before.

"Do you have _any_ idea who she is?!" He asked feverishly. Anna shook her head timidly.

"That's Elsa Frost, she has to be one of the most dangerously attractive people in the world!" Kristoff said. Another boy, Hans, spoke up while he stroked his distasteful sideburns.

_"Everyone_ wants to be with her, she's so _hot." _Anna stole a glance at Elsa, she was innocently bobbing her head along with whatever music he was listening to. Anna turned back to the boys hesitantly.

"She said she would '_see me later'_, is she going to hurt me or something?" Anna asked with genuine concern. The boys exchanged glances.

"Probably not..." Kristoff answereed.

_'Probably isn't good enough!' _Anna yelled in her head.

"Well what has she done?"

Again, the boys glanced at each other and began to laugh.

_"Everything!"_ They answered in unison.

"She brought fireworks, set of stink-bombs in the bathrooms, does most of the local graffiti, probably has vodka in that water bottle-" Kristoff listed, he paused to point at Elsa, Anna turned once more to see Elsa chugging the clear liquid with a pained expression on her face.

_'Oh lord, she's totally drinking.'_

"What else has she done?" Kristoff asked Hans.

"She was in juvi for the first month of school because she stabbed a kid, remember?"

"Oh god she's going to kill me!" Anna buried her face in her journal like an ostritch in the sand. They boys laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive."

"Not helping, Hans."

The bell from the clock tower sounded, signaling the end of fourth period. The boys abandoned her as Elsa drew close. Her boots thudding menacingly against the linoleum floors.

"Let's go, Anna." Elsa demanded, her voice caused Anna to jump. Elsa sighed and picked up Anna's backpack.

"I'm stealing your shit if you aren't coming." Elsa taunted. Anna looked up at her slowly with a distressed pout on her sun-kissed face.

_'Damn, that's cute.' _Elsa thought to herself as she scanned the younger girl.

"Well? Let's go." Elsa pushed Anna onto her feet and made her follow her out the door. People waved and said hello to Elsa in the halls while others screamed and ran.

"You got A or B lunch, Anna?" Elsa asked, still holding Anna's bag.

"A."

"Well then I'm skipping to A."

"Wh-"

"You got anyone to sit with?"

Anna sighed, she usually ended up eating alone in the library. Elsa took her silence as an answer.

"Then you can sit with me." Elsa said.

"But, why?" Anna asked, finally daring to speak.

"Shut up and be grateful."

"Ok.." Anna replied, her voice was borderline a whine.

_'Such a little kid.' _Elsa thought. They went into the courtyard and sat under the bell tower together. Anna clutched her journal to her chest as if it would protect her. Elsa returned her backpack to her and dug through her own bag. Elsa pulled out a flask and took a sip, she said it was scotch and offered it to Anna who quietly refused. Elsa shrugged.

_'More for me.'_ The blonde took another swig before returning the flask to her bag. Anna watched with curiosity, trying to find the words to say.

"W-what do you want from me?" Anna exclaimed suddenly. Elsa looked up at her confusedly. She shrugged at the adorable pout Anna had adorned.

"I just didn't recognize you,and I wanted to know you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! You're cute? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I- What?! You know what, give me the scotch, today is going to be long."

"That's what I like to hear."

_'I've got a good feeling about this new girl.'_


	2. Invitation

The next few weeks found Elsa and Anna becoming something close to the title 'best friends' but also near the title of 'murderous bickering couple'. No one questioned them though, typically if Elsa was sure about something she would continuously pursue it.

At the moment, Anna was in her sights.

* * *

Elsa had told Anna to meet her under the bell tower before she went to her first period. Anna wasn't sure of her intentions but figured it'd be best just to listen to the threatening older girl. So, there she was at 7:00 in the morning under the bell tower all by herself.

_'I swear, when the bell rings I'm leaving.' _Anna thought to herself. _'Why am I even doing this? I don't know what she wants! Heaven knows what she's going to do to me.' _

Anna let out a shaky sigh.

_'If I die, I at least want something cool on my gravestone. Like...Like, 'died fighting a robotic t-rex over a volcano while riding a unicorn and dual wielding light-sabers.' '_

"Hell yeah." Anna chuckled to herself.

"'Hell yeah' what?"

"AH!" Anna screamed and turned to find Elsa standing behind her with that malicious grin of hers.

"Oh, did I scare you, red?" The blonde asked smugly.

"N-No, I was just...um...Shut up." Anna pouted. "And stop calling me 'red', it's annoying."

"Sure thing, the second you come up with something better I'll stop calling you 'red', until then _red, _I'm in charge of names."

"I hope your nickname is something suitable, like _a-hole."_

"Oh, angry? Well I'm not afraid of you shorty." Elsa advanced on her, Anna backed fearfully into the wall behind her. Elsa put a hand by her head and leaned in closely to the younger girl. There was genuine anger in her eyes.

"You are_ not_ in charge here, got it? _I am!_ I rule everything here!" Elsa bellowed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Anna whispered, it was almost a sob. Elsa grinned again.

"Damn right." The blonde pulled away and turned to go to class.

"Meet me behind the gym at lunch." Elsa called as she started away.

"Why?"

_"Because I fucking told you to."_

"O-Ok."

Anna trembled as she watched her 'friend' saunter away towards her first class of what would end up being a long day.

"The sun isn't even out yet and I'm already dealing with this crazy bitch."

* * *

Once again, Anna found herself waiting on her fashionably late tormentor outside the gym with a tray of food in her hands. Her mother always insisted that school lunch got better once you were in high school but judging by the unusually plastic-like casing over what might've been nacho cheese once seemed to disagree.

"So gross." Anna grumbled to herself while prodding a lump of meat with her fork as if it would jump up and bite her. Her eyes darted up at the sound of grass crunching underfoot, Elsa finally decided to show up. The blonde threw a paper bag in Anna's lap and sat next to her against the building they hid behind without a word.

"What is this?" Anna asked. Elsa didn't respond, she closed her eyes and folder her arms behind her head as she lounged in the afternoon sun. With obvious concern, Anna pried open the bag half expecting something to explode but was instead met with the delightful scent of decent food.

"Oh wow! Did you buy me this?" Anna asked as she ripped the wrapping off of a burger.

"No, I just had leftovers." Elsa replied without even sparing Anna a glance.

_'There's enough food for three people in here, there's no way this was just leftovers.' _Anna thought briefly before taking a savory bite of much needed sustenance.

"Mmm, _food." _She practically moaned.

"Keep it in your pants, Anna." The blonde remarked cooly.

"Shut up, I was starving." Anna gave her a light smack on the shoulder before unwrapping her second burger. Elsa just grunted in return, that was her usual response to everything. Elsa opened her eyes slightly to stare out at the blu sky, there wasn't a single cloud.

"I'm getting my nose pierced." She announced suddenly. "And my eyebrow." Anna paused mid chew to review what Elsa said.

"Seriously?" Anna asked to see if she was just teasing.

"Yeah." Elsa answered with an honest shrug.

"...I think you can pull it off." Anna finally said after a moment of examining Elsa's features, her face was absolutely flawless as it was but if it would make her feel good about herself then...

Elsa bit her lip to surpress a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it'd look good."

"...Thanks, Anna."

"Is that why you wanted to drag me out here?" Anna asked, cramming a third burger in her mouth.

"Nah, I just get sick of everyone staring at us when we hang out." Elsa said and stretched lazily. "I don't like when the boys stare at you."

"Um, why?"

Elsa sat up slightly from her relaxed pose to finally look Anna in the eyes.

"Because, you should only be looked at by people who know how beautiful you really are." There was a clear tinge of blush on Elsa's cheeks, Anna was at a loss for words. She scrambled to wipe up a bit of ketchup trailing down her chin and try not to choke at the blonde's sudden desire to compliment her instead of insult and intimidate.

"What? Where the hell is this coming from?" Anna asked. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but just sighed in defeat and rose to her feet.

"No, Elsa, I-"

"I'll see you later Anna." Elsa muttered before trudging away quickly.

_'The fuck was that? Why in the hell did I say that? Ugh I'm so fucking stupid.'_

Elsa was too lost in thought to hear Anna running to catch up with her.

"Elsa, Elsa! Hey!" Anna yelled and grabbed Elsa's arm, the blonde jerked away instinctively and turned to face her, she glared for a moment before Anna decided to speak up.

"Elsa...d-do you want to come over today? After school?"

Elsa took a double take at the short girl before her.

"Um, what?"

"I just invited you over, stupid. You're supposed to say 'yes'." Anna said coyly. Elsa felt heat rising through her body, it started in her toes and she needed to answer before it rose to her face; she didn't need Anna seeing her blush any more than she already had.

"F-Fine, sure."

Anna smiled smugly.

"Fantastic. Be nice to my parents when you come over, I don't want to have to kick you out."

"You wish."

* * *

**Short chapter but I needed to pay some attention to this story, I've been neglecting everything else and focusing all my writing on **_Snow Leopard_ **I was beginning to feel guilty.**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	3. The roof

Anna wasn't a fan of the bus ride to her house, the douchebags in the back were being boisterous and blatantly smoking weed _on the damn bus. _Elsa payed them no mind, she sat lazily at Anna's side and acted like nothing was happening. Anna nudged her gently in the ribs, the blonde turned to her with half lidded eyes.

"What?" She grunted.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Anna asked as she tilted her head in the hoodlum's direction. Elsa's brows furrowed confusedly, she looked at them, not trying to hide it, then returned her glazed blue eyes back to Anna.

"Does it bother _you?"_ Elsa asked.

"Well yeah." Anna replied timidly kneading her shirt in her fists. "I mean...c'mon."

Elsa stared at her for a moment before standing and turning to the boys.

**_"Hey!"_** Elsa barked, everyone on the bus froze; even the driver seemed to be stricken with fear. Elsa pointed a firm finger back at them. "You'd better stop that shit. Right. Now."

The boys all glanced at each other confusedly before putting our their blunts and stuffing them in their pockets.

"Think you dipshits, we're on the bus! If you're going to do that shit, you need to find the right place, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes Elsa!"

"We're sorry,Elsa!"

"It's _Snow Queen _to you, worms!" Elsa snapped with a wicked grin before plopping down in her seat next to Anna. The redhead sat with her mouth agape and her teal eyes trained on her companion. Elsa grinned at her.

"What?"

Anna struggled to form an answer, her mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

"Look, you said it was bothering you, so I stopped it. Ok? That's it." Elsa said with slight irritation. "When do we get off this fucking bus? Tell me it's this stop, she's stopping."

"I- um- yeah- It's this stop, get up." Anna snapped back to reality and began to push Elsa out of the seat and into the aisle. The blonde got off the bus swiftly, her satchel hitting people she passed. Anna apologized to them for her while she tailed behind sheepishly. They met up on the street corner the bus left them. No one else got of at their stop, the bus peeled away, sputtering and smoking down the quiet rural street.

"You live pretty far out here, huh? There's cows 'n stuff." Elsa observed the wide pastures and lack of buildings around her. Cows mooed from across the dirt road at them.

"Yeah, we own a bunch of animals so we needed a lot of land." Anna began walking up a narrow path guarded by wood fences and shaded by old oak trees.

"It's nice out here." Elsa admitted, seeing a calf frolic around with it's mother watching protectively.

"It's home." Anna said warmly. They came upon a large house, two stories, it was impressive yet still modest with a good amount of dirt staining the otherwise yellow side. The roof was a deep blue, each window had a little flower box underneath; it looked like a stereotypical cartoon farmhouse. There was even a bench swing on the front porch. Anna led Elsa up the ramp to her front door and opened it.

"No stairs?" Elsa asked at the incline. Anna gave Elsa a sorrowful smile before turning back to the house.

"Momma, I'm home!"

"Anna!" A calm woman answered back. There was a low rumbling sounds as a pale, dark-haired woman entered the entryway in a wheelchair.

"Hi, Momma." Anna greeted lovingly planting a kiss on her mother's forehead. She then turned and gestured to Elsa. "This is my friend, Elsa. I'm sorry I didn't call about bringing her over-"

"Oh please, Anna, you now I don't care." Her mother flicked her wrist carelessly over her shoulder and grinned. She held out a hand to Elsa.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa."

Elsa looked slightly lost but took the woman's hand gently and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Summers." Anna had never heard Elsa speak so pleasantly through their whole friendship.

"Oh, call me Catherine; 'Miss Summers' makes me feel old." The woman laughed, lavender eyes warmly looking over Elsa.

"You don't look a day over twenty, Catherine." Elsa smiled.

"Ooo, I like you." Catherine blushed through a laugh and hid a smile behind her hands. She gave Anna a pat on the back before wheeling herself out of the room. "She's a keeper, Anna."

Anna smiled and shook her head as her mother left. She threw her bag on the wooden floor and kicked off her green converse before gesturing for Elsa to follow her upstairs. Elsa copied and trailed closely behind. They entered a loft room, it clearly belonged to Anna. It was filled with art supplies, books, and horse trinkets as well as her favorite color; green. Anna threw herself down on her dishevelled bed with a sigh and patted a space next to her for Elsa.

"Well, come on, I know you want to ask." Anna said. Elsa sat with her, the bed was insanely soft; she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get up.

"Well...I think you know what I'm going to ask." Elsa said lowly, she twiddled her thumbs nervously, she hoped Anna wouldn't get too emotional.

"It was a car accident. Happened about...mmm, eight years ago." Anna sighed, her voice trembled. "...'Say she'll never walk again."

She bit her lip and let a sob out. Elsa turned to her, concern on her usually calm face.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa wiped a tear gently from her friend's cheek and laid down next to her. "Shh, hey...Be gratful you still have her. She's still here, still loves you."

Anna smiled through her crying. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Sure thing. It's what I'm here for."

"All you seem to do is tease me and act all..._tsundere."_ Anna's tears dissipated quickly and were replaced with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Tsu- what?" Elsa's brows furrowed as she snuggled more comfortably against Anna in the plush green blankets.

_"Tsundere." _Anna repeated. "You're all shy and mean and are in denial."

"Denial of what?"

"Liking me."

Anna could feel Elsa's body tense instantly.

"Pfft, y-you wish." Elsa laughed awkwardly. "Fucking...fag."

"Hey, language, there are children present." Anna joked and covered the ears of a nearby teddy bear. Elsa just chuckled more and sat up slowly. She ran a cool hand through her wild mane of hair with a sigh. Anna took a second to just watch her. There seemed to be something Elsa wasn't saying, she was biting her lip and staring out at the setting sun through Anna's windows; she seemed lost. Anna opened her mouth to ask but something told her not to. Elsa wasn't one to outright say things. Unless they were mean-spirited. She certainly didn't hesitate trying to commit manslaughter in the middle of class when the administrator was doing checks. The event made Anna laugh inwardly, she could vividly see Elsa being dragged out of the classroom by a school deputy and up to the office after threatening to stab a kid with a pencil when he wouldn't give her the quiz answers.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked lowly.

"Nothing, just thinking about when you tried to stab Hans." Anna replied. She paused and thought about what she had just said for a moment. "I never thought I'd be able to say a sentence like that so casually."

"You'll get used to it. Having me around leads to that kind of shi- I mean- crap." Elsa corrected herself and gave Anna a sarcastic grin as she pet a teddy bear on the head. Anna smiled for a second before letting the words sink in.

"Why do you think about yourself like that?" Anna asked, she sat up now and brushed her shoulder against Elsa's. Elsa cringed and pulled away from her.

"It's just who I am, Anna. I'm a bad kid." Elsa stood now and walked towards the window. "I'm just...nothing." Elsa rested her forehead against the glass and sighed. Anna was to her side in a flash, she put a comforting hand around her waist and stared at her until she looked up. Their eyes met, Anna's were soft and inviting, Elsa seemed distant and lost; she was in need of something but she just didn't know what. The sun was mostly set, stars began to dot the deep night sky. Anna noticed and took a moment to open the window up. Elsa began to panick when Anna started to climb out, she crouched on the windowsill and held a hand out to the blonde.

"C'mon, 'bad girl'. Or are you afraid?" Anna teased. Elsa glared up at her before taking her hand with obvious irritation.

"What the hell are we doing out on the roof?" Elsa asked as her foot came in contact with the cold, rough roof tiles.

"You'll see." Anna giggled mischievously tugging Elsa with her. They climbed to the peak of the roof, Anna laid on her back and snuggled in with a content sigh. Elsa watched her expectantly, Anna pulled her down to lay with her. She scraped her elbow on the roofing and growled slightly at the sting. The frustrated blonde threw a glare at Anna, Anna's eyes were half-lidded; peaceful and content. The shy grin she was flashing Elsa seemed to be getting on the older girl's nerves.

"Agh, what?" Elsa grunted angrily. Anna pointed up at the sky.

"Look, Elsa, the sky's awake." Anna said childishly. Elsa noticed a luminous blue-green glow covering the both of them and the roof around them. She looked up and gasped. Resplendent arrays of light danced across the sky like rivers of color in the starry night.

"Wow. This...This is beautiful." Elsa breathed and settled in next to Anna. The two sat in awed silence, gaping at the magical display. Anna turned to look at Elsa, her face was a placid grin; it was such an honest smile, it was unlike any of the other smirks that frequented the blonde's face. She looked like a little girl, full of innocence and excitement. Anna leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her pale freckled cheek. Elsa jumped slightly and stared at Anna with wide, confused eyes. Anna just smiled in return.

"You're not bad, Elsa." Anna said in a low voice, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "You just think you are because that's how everyone else treats you. I think you're really sweet, Elsa. I mean, you went off campus to buy me burgers, _I__ didn't even ask you to. _And then, on the bus, you yelled at those morons because they were bothering _me."_

Elsa turned away, her cheeks dark with a blush; she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest like a bird trying to escape its cage. Anna advanced, she swung a leg over Elsa's lap, held her shoulders still, and looked her straight in the face.

_"You sit with me every single day, away from everyone else, because you get jealous when other people look at me." _Anna's voice was firm, almost frustrated, her face was in extremely close proximity to Elsa's. The blonde swallowed hard, unable to compose a reply.

"You like me Elsa. Just say it." Elsa's face scrunched up into a defeated frown before she shook her arms free, her hands wrapped around the nape of Anna's neck. She pulled her close, cashing their lips together roughly. Anna pulled away after lingering for a second. Teal eyes pierced blue.

"Fine," Elsa said. "I like you. I like you a lot, Anna."

"I like you too." Anna moaned and brought them together again. They both melted seamlessly into the kiss, time passed by without them noticing. However, the two of them almost flew off of the roof in fear when they heard a woman's voice shouting from above them.

"Anna! What the hell is this?" The girls gasped and looked up to see a hazel-eyed, brunette teen standing above them. She was in pajamas, toothbrush in hand, and eyebrows cocked in suspicion.

"Oh, Rapunzel!" Anna exclaimed and crawled off Elsa. "U-Um, Elsa, this is my cousin Rapunzel. Rapunzel this is my...uh- Elsa."

Elsa stuttered out a greeting but trained her eyes on the tiling beneath her. Rapunzel glared between the two girls before grinning smugly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know you played for the home team, Anna." Rapunzel laughed. "Up top."

The brunette held up a hand, Anna giggled and high-fived the brunette.

"Wait, you're gay too?" Elsa asked, gestruing to the stranger that had inturrupted her blissful moment with Anna.

"Oh please, I'm bisexual." Rapunzel laughed. "I mean, I dated this guy Eugene for a really long time but...I ended up sleeping with his neighbor, who happened to be his _female_ childhood friend...it was awkward trying to explain that the next morning when we were in his bed."

"You fucked the neighbor girl in your boyfriend's bed?" Elsa laughed so hard tears began to stream down her face. "I think I'll get along great with you, Rapunzel- hahaha!"

"I never heard that story!" Anna exclaimed. "You said you came out and ended it with him!"

"Meh, no. I did some girl. Think her name was like...Bella or Isabelle or something." Rapunzel said thoughtfully returning her toothbrush to her mouth.

"Wait, Belle?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Why do I know that name?" Elsa thought aloud, she put a hand to her chin and stroked an imaginary beard. Anna grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"She's the senior class president! _Everyone _knows who she is! But she's been dating some jock, Adam, since, like, middle-school!"

"How would you know, you just got out of middle-school." Elsa replied condescendingly. Anna released her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do my research. Anyway, if people found out she had a fling, let alone with a girl, she would be totally ruined!" Anna squealed.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because, she fucked my cousin." Anna replied with an evil grin. "I didn't aprove of her for you."

"Really? You're going to judge who I fling with? You're getting down and dirty with the school's most fearsome student on the roof and your mad because I had a nice evening with the class president?" Rapunzel retorted as Anna started to clamber her way down the house to return to the window.

"You know what, I'm just going to tune you out. I need to concentrate." Anna said and found her way to the window, leaving Elsa and Rapunzel alone. Rapunzel sat next to her and glared.

"If you hurt her, I will end you. I'm not afraid of you." Rapunzel growled.

"That's the last thing I want to do." Elsa replied. "I really like her."

"Do you love her?"

"...I don't know, I don't really know what love is."

"...Well then, I guess we'll just see."

* * *

"Thank's for letting me sleep over, Catherine." Elsa thanked Anna's mother over dinner. "Oh, and thanks for the food, this chicken is fantastic."

"Oh it's nothing, really. Rapunzel did all of the cooking anyhow." Catherine smiled over her own meal. Anna's face was thick with blush, her mind kept retreating to her tender moment with Elsa on the roof. She shot a glare at her cousin, Rapunzel was chuckling to herself thinking about the same thing. Catherine began to notice the tension between the three, all of them giggling, bluhing, and exchanging glances.

"Ok, who kissed who? I swear to god if I have a kissing cousins situation I will run you over." Catherine quipped. Rapunzel and Anna both gagged and threw their forks down on their plates, Elsa meanwhile was choking on her water. Catherine chuckled to herself. "Really, come on, you can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife."

"Elsa and Anna were making out on the roof!" Rapunzel stood suddenly, nearly knocking over her chair, she pointed accusing fingers at the two girls and waited for a response fom Catherine. She just giggled more, hiding her smile behind her delicate hands. Anna and Elsa both seemed to shrink and turned beet red.

"Well, at least you two didn't fall off." Was Catherine's reply. "Keep it on the ground next time. Broken arms aren't romantic."

Anna giggled.

"Ok, Momma."

"Wait, 'next time'?" Elsa piped up, her voice cracking harshly. Annagrabbed her hand and began t drag her back towards her room.

"Yes, next time." Anna said with a wink. Elsa swallowed hard and was drug bag upstairs, Rapunzel and Catherine laughed and shook their heads.

"Those two are soooooo going to bang." Rapunzel said, earning a swat on the arm from Catrine.

"Don't be dirty. They're just kissing."

"For now. Give it ten minutes."

* * *

**Teehee they kissed.**

**r/r**

**~drem~**


	4. I can't

"Uh, Anna, I-"

"Shh," Anna hushed the tall blonde as she dragged her into her bedroom, she put a finger over her lips to help enunciate her point.

"We're going to talk...in a minute."

She quickly forced Elsa into another kiss. The blonde was caught off guard and melted into the embrace, she quickly pulled away though.

"Wha-"

"Anna, we shouldn't- we- I-...This shouldn't happen." Elsa said frantically. "I...I have too much on my plate right now to act on this."

Anna's face fell, her shoulder slumped.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I have a lot of stuff to deal with at home and...I really need to focus on sorting out the problems I have there." Elsa said lowly and avoided Anna's eyes. Anna cupped Elsa's chin gently and met her gaze.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can he-"

_"No, Anna, you can't." _Elsa said cooly. Anna took a slight step back as though she had been hit. She was hurt, her brows furrowed into a distressed grimace as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

A silence ensued between the two of them. Elsa could practically hear the sounds of their hearts pounding aloud.

"I'm...I'm just going to go home. I'll get a ride." Elsa said quietly, Anna turned so her back faced Elsa and didn't say a word. Elsa wanted to say something more but she knew it would only make things worse. She turned and trudged solemnly down the stairs, bid Catherine and Rapunzel goodbye with a half-assed excuse, and began her long walk home.

_'I wish you could help me, Anna...but this just isn't the kind of thing you can fix.'_

* * *

Out of their entire friendship, this was the worst 'fight' they had ever had. They didn't speak for a week, but they still met up after classes and for silent lunches. They only spoke when they absolutely had to. Both of them were getting sick of it.

Elsa snuck out of her last class before the bell so she could meet up with Anna at her classroom. She walked into the class just as the bell rang and student started to pour through the halls. Anna was still packing up her things, she gasped slightly when she saw Elsa waiting for her.

"You got here fast." Anna stated.

"I needed to talk to you." Elsa replied. Anna threw her bag over her shoulder and scanned Elsa's face skeptically.

"Okay."

They started out into the hall, bobbing helplessly in the sea of sweaty high-schoolers trying to get home.

"Anna...do...do you want to come over to my house? Like, now?" Elsa asked with a somewhat pained expression. Anna looked shocked.

"Why?" The red-head asked.

"I want you to see why I said no. I want you to know my reasoning." Elsa said sternly. Anna eyed her for a moment more before replying.

"...Fine, I'll go."

"Okay, good. My motorcycle is out front."

_"'Motorcycle'?" _Anna asked excitedly as her walk turned into a joyful skip.

_'There's my, Anna.'_

"Yep, I have a motorcycle. You gonna be okay on it?"

"Fuck yeah I am! I_ love_ motorcycles!" Anna squealed, she grabbed Elsa's hand and tugged her aggressively towards student parking. There, in the emptying lot, stood a majestic blue motorcycle. Elsa smirked at the bewildered gape Anna adorned at the sight of the vehicle. The blonde sat on it and pulled a helmet on, she threw one at Anna and turned on the bike. She revved the engine and taunted Anna in her usual way.

"Getting on or what, sweet cheeks?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

* * *

The ride to Elsa's house was filled with awkward squeezing, Anna would get scared and tighten her grip around Elsa's waist as they rod along speedily. After a good ten minute ride, they pulled up to a large house; it was almost a mansion.

"Holy crap, you're rich?!" Anna bellowed.

"Pfft, chyeah, how do you think I get away with so much shit? My dad bails me out for everything." Elsa scoffed. The walls of the mansion were a light crème color, the steps were glossy marble, and tall carved pillars held up an intricately designed overhang above the dark, oak door. Flowerbeds surrounded the gravel driveway, the flowers were a beautiful explosion of color against the otherwise neutral colored landscape around them.

Anna excitedly bounded her way to the front door before remembering to text her mother she would be home late. Elsa smiled slightly at the way Anna bit her tongue when she focused on her phone, the blonde opened the front door and led Anna inside. The floors were made of such brightly polished stone that Anna thought it was made of mirrors at first. Expensive portraits lined light blue colored walls, the main room split into several different halls and a single grand staircase with a glass chandelier hanging high above it. Elsa slammed the door loudly and waited in silence for a good three seconds, the heavy patter of feet thudding down the stone hall echoed loudly as they approached. A tall, pale girl with dark spiky hair rounded a corner with a bright smile on her face; she looked identical to Elsa despite the raven colored mane she sported.

"Elsie!" The girl shouted and leapt into Elsa's arms childishly.

"Early! Hey sweetie, were you good today?" Elsa's typically cool demeanor changed to that of which a mother would have with her child; warm and endearing.

"Uh-huh! I was super good!"

"Don't lie, Early!" A man's voice bounded down the hall. "You know it's bad."

Another tall, pale figure entered the fray; a boy with platinum blonde hair grinned at the girls as he entered. He took a hand out from the pocket of his blue hoodie and held it out to Anna as he drew closer.

"Hi, I don't think we've met; I'm, Jack." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm, Anna." Anna replied timidly.

"Oh wow, the famous 'Anna' I've heard so much about!" Jack scoffed and looked over at Elsa with a cheeky grin.

"Shut it, Jack. I just brought her because I wanted her to meet, Early." Elsa said defensively. The dark-haired girl hid behind Elsa like a frightened child.

_"'Early'?_ That's her name?" Anna asked.

"Her real name is Elise, but she just acquired the nickname over the years." Elsa said and pushed the other girl forward.

"Say hi, Early. Be nice, Anna is one of my really special friends." Elsa grinned with a wink towards the redhead. Early looked over Anna for a moment, she was evaluating her internally. Early held out a hand to Anna, Anna shook the girls cold hand tentatively and smiled to try to relax her. Early twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers and turned back to Elsa, she curled in the blonde's chest quietly and whispered something to her.

"Yes, Early. Now, go play with Jack for a little bit." Elsa said in a normal tone and planted a kiss on Early's cheek. Early left without another word while Jack at least gave Anna a polite nod. Anna looked to Elsa for an explanation.

"Early is my twin sister and Jack is our older brother." Elsa began. "Jack is currently in cancer treatment and Early is autistic, I'm pretty much responsible for both of them since our dad is usually out of town on business."

Anna's jaw dropped suddenly.

"I have to take care of them, they need me and I need them. I can't just...I don't know. I mean, I like you a lot, Anna- I just-" Elsa said and huffed, frustrated.

"You feel like you'd be abandoning them?" Anna spoke up. Elsa nodded with a defeated grimace.

"I understand, Elsa- well- I mean I get your reasons. I totally respect that and...If I can help in any way, I want to."

"Thank you...Anna."

* * *

**I had this chapter swishing around in my head today and decided this story needed some attention. So...yep.**

**By the way, if I somehow insult someone in future chapters with my representation of Early and Jack and their trials I do sincerely apologize and don't mean to offend or misinterpret the seriousness of the conditions mentioned. It is simply how I see it I guess.**

**Until next time,**

**~drem~**


	5. A quick history

**Ooo, POV time!**

* * *

.o0o. ELSA .o0o.

Anna seemed like she genuinely wanted to help, I doubt she could. No, I _know _she couldn't.

Things aren't as bad as they had been, Jack is healthier than he was before, and Early...She's just herself. She's just a little goofball sometimes, I love her so much. I couldn't just leave her and him, but I know I'm not _leaving _them in the dust- I just- _agh!_

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

It's still easier than it was a few years ago though.

* * *

_Two years ago_

I was a freshman in high school. I remember what had happened back then. It was the third day of school, I was just beginning to learn where all my classes were, my teacher suddenly called me up to the front of the room from his desk. He told me I was needed at the front office right away and to take my things with me. Concerned and confused, I rushed to the administrative building as quickly as I could. The man at the front desk was my guidance counselor as well as the assistant principal, Mr. Oaken. He was a sweet guy, I'd only known him for so long but I felt at ease around him. The sorrowful look in his eyes he had that day pierced my heart like a bullet though.

"What's wrong, Mr. Oaken?" I asked and threw my bag in an empty chair in the waiting area, I peered over the desk childishly and waited for an answer.

"H-Here." Oaken said softly and handed me the office phone. I took it slowly and brought it up to my ear.

"...Hello?" I said quietly.

"Elsa?" It was my dad.

"Papa? Papa, what's going on? Everyone is scaring the crap out of me right now!" I said frantically.

"Elsa, it's Jack."

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Wh-"

"They think...They think it could be cancer."

* * *

_A month later_

I was sitting at his bedside, he had just gotten his operation. They removed the tiny speck of cancer in the lower part of his back, he was now heavily bandaged in that area. His eyes fluttered open as the medicines effects wore off and settled on me.

"Elsie? Elsie _hiiiiii."_ Jack said airily. My eyes were raw with tears, my throat was ragged from swearing at nurses who didn't let me in for a good hour to see him, but I still manged a laugh and a smile.

"Oh, Jack, don't you fucking scare me like that." I scolded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You...you ass."

"Don't call me an ass, I'm a survivor!" Jack slurred and hugged me back. He started to whisper rather loudly in my ear.

"Elsie,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I heard them say they would be getting me a weed card." Jack giggled. I sat up and stared at him skeptically.

"No, you're too young, they wouldn't give you a medical marijuana card; there's no way." I said.

"No, papa pulled some strings! You and me are getting stoned when we go home, ya hear me?" Jack cackled. I shook my head and laughed with him.

"You're crazy, Jack."

"No, you're crazy, Elsa."

We smiled at each other for a second before Jack picked up the tv remote and clicked on the tiny hospital tv that hung un the right corner of the room. He flicked lazily through channels, I scanned the room briefly before letting my eyes come back to him. The room was an ominous dull tan color, the opposite of inviting. The only things in it were his bed, a chair I stole from the hallway, and the television set; it was otherwise empty. Jack was a lot paler than usual, he was almost as white as his hair. His hair wouldn't fall out unless he started chemotherapy, they said he probably wouldn't have to so long as the operation was successful. It seemed to have worked for the next few months after the surgery.

Then it came back.

Then again.

_And again._

He didn't want to do chemo but he really didn't have that many other options. Slowly his hair fell out. He was ill, there's no other way to put it. The chemo made him vomit all the time, he became thinner than me. His eyes were sunken and dark, he seemed distant and depressed. Early didn't understand, the best explanation I could give her was that big brother was sick and he just needed to rest up for a while. Early woke up at five every morning to go sit in his room with him, it helped her prove she deserved that nickname. She would always be in there with him to keep him company. Sometimes she would read to him or just talk about something she saw the day before. She was just there for him. I tried being there as much as I could but I was juggling the two of them and high school. My grades began to suffer as all my attention went to them. I realized what was happening when Early scolded me for slacking.

"You're gonna be stuck in school forever Elsie." She complained one day after seeing a low-grade on a test I botched.

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie, Elsie, it's bad." Early said. It hit me then that even _she_ knew I wasn't going to pass. Despite me keeping up my usual carefree façade, I had great grades from that point on. Actually, I've had a 4.0 for the last two years. I wouldn't dare let Anna know.

It'd ruin my reputation. Then I'd go back to being the little girl everyone bullied, I would not let that happen to me again.

* * *

_Present_

Papa wasn't home when I had decided to bring Anna over. I figured it might be the best opportunity to bring her here with minimal confrontation. Papa would probably put on a kind face and talk with her if he were here but as soon as she left I'd get an earful. He always yells, he's so _angry_ all the time. It just seems like it's _my fault._

Anna doesn't need to know that, not yet anyway. Dealing with Early and Jack are already enough for the time being.

"Are you alright Elsa?" Anna's warm hand on my cheek snapped me out of my daze. I chuckled slightly.

"As alright as I can be. Don't worry about me, runt, let's go get you aquainted better with Jack and Early." I said and started down the hallway my siblings dissappeared down moments before. Anna followed along with a look of wonder at every little thing that we passed. I suppose I was accustomed to it and thought nothing of the finery in my home. Anna probably hasn't been in a place this fancy before, she does live out on a farm after all. We went up a staircase and down a dark hall before coming to what used to be Early's room. She never sleeps in there, she always crawls into my bed in the middle of the night.

"Where's your room, Elsa? I want to see it." Anna questioned excitedly.

"It's down this way, it's where we're going. The two of them are probably holed up in my little cave." I replied. We passed several doors and rounded a few more corners before we came to a stop in front of my room. My door was white with little blue snowflakes that Jack had painted on it for my sixth birthday; he was a beautiful artist. He hasn't drawn in a while though, I didn't notice until just now. There was light flooding from underneath the door, I heard Jack and Early laugh from inside.

'goofballs.' I thought with a smile and opened the door. Jack was sitting at the floor of my bed wrapped up tightly in my comforter, he held an xbox controller in his hands and had his eyes locked on the tv in front of him.

"He's gonna eat you!" Early laughed loudly from her perch on my bed.

_"No he is not_!" Jack shouted back happily writhing around and mashing buttons. I looked over at my bookshelf, which was ironically empty of books and full of video games, to see that _Skyrim_ had been taken off the shelf.

"You'd better be on you own profile." I scolded, jack turned smiled at me.

"I am, I am, relax." He insisted. I looked at the screen and saw him playing as a hearty make warrior, my profile was a stealthy elf.

"Okay, good. Don't die, there's a troll on your right." I said with a smirk and pointed to a large beast mauling his character.

"Huh? Oh shit! no!" Jack exclaimed. I laughed and sat on the bed with Early, I gestured for Anna to join. She timidly sunk on the bed with us and scanned my room with curiosity. Her gazed circled the room a few times before she settled in and rested her body against mine and watched Jack get his butt handed to him. Early was staring at Anna intently, I could tell she was a bit upset with her being here. when she whispered to me earlier she was asking if she was my girlfriend, I had said 'yes' just because. I wanted Anna to be my girlfriend and she seems to want to as well. Early didn't seem that upset, but a little distressed.

"You okay, Early?" I asked quietly. She threw me a quick glance then returned her gaze to the tv, twiddling her fingers slightly, she rubbed her nose and sniffled quietly. She started to pull at the collar of her black tee-shirt with a frustrated face.

"Early, Early sweetie." I cooed and put my arm around her shoulders. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, she pushed me away and started out of the room, flapping her right hand in the air as she left.

"Early, what's the matter?" Jack called. Early didn't answer and bolted down the hall.

"I think she's jealous of Anna." I said slowly.

"Why do you think she would be jealous of me?" Anna asked with a confused laugh.

"I think she thinks I love you more than her." I said, my cheeks stung with a blush. Anna looked shocked but didn't speak. I stood up and followed Early out the door. She was sitting in the hallway rocking back and forth with her knees curled up to her chest.

"Early, honey." I said lowly. Early made crying noise and turned away from me, she pulled on her ear lobe and shook her other hand rapidly.

"Early, c'mon." I pressed and sat next to her on the cold floor. "What's wrong, Early?"

"You don' love me anymore!" Early sobbed.

"Early, I will _always_ love you; nothing can _ever _change that." I insisted, Early looked at me for a split second before covering her face with her hands and sighing.

"...You still love me, Elsie?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried."

Early smiled slightly.

"But, what about Anna? Don't you love her?"

I stiffened at the strong word she chose, _'love'._

"I...I suppose I do _love _Anna. But I can love you and Jack too. You will always have a place in my heart." I said and hugged her close. Early snuggled into me and kneaded my shirt in her hands with a tiny smile.

"You alright big girl?" I asked after a moment, Early nodded.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

**I might try to do one from Early's POV but idk yet...**

**Until net time,**

**~drem~**


	6. Fight!

**A short chapter but hey, it's something.**

* * *

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

_"Elsa stop!"_ I screamed from the sidelines as Elsa punched Hans square in the nose. "You're being stupid!"

Elsa practically roared with rage as she swung at Hans again, landing a firm hit on his cheek. Hans staggered backwards slightly, he wiped a drip of blood from his lip before lunging at Elsa. He punched her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. She coughed and sputtered for a second before socking the brute in the eye. Hans fell flat on his ass, tumbling I to the circle if bystanders that surrounded the fight in the courtyard. I ran up and grabbed Elsa by her arms and swept her away from Hans.

"Elsa what the fuck are you thinking?!" I screamed, she looked down at me with her beaten face; she was weak, I could see it. Her left eye was almost swollen shut, her cheek and lips were engorged with bruising, and there was a little dribble of blood coming from her nose; she wouldn't be able to hold her own against Hans for much longer.

"He deserves this!" Elsa shouted back and clenched her raw knuckled tightly.

"What could he have possibly done in the past week to you? You guys never talk to each other in class!" I retorted. Tears started to stream from Elsa's blackened eye, the other was near watering as well.

_"H-He raped Elise!"_

I stiffened and stared at her confusedly.

"He...?"

"She was in her P.E. class with the other special needs kids, they were going into the locker room when _this bastard shows up and-" _Elsa was shaking with rage. I looked over at Hans who had a smug grin on his beaten face.

"Did you...?" I couldn't even manage to say it. He laughed slightly and stood up with the help from a few cronies that had come to rescue him.

"I didn't _rape_ the little retard, she wanted it." He said and turned to his crew for approval, the peons smiled and laughed accordingly.

_"Don't you fucking call her that." _Elsa positively growled. _"And don't you ever say that about her."_

Hans face turned into mock irritation.

"Or what, bitch? You'll kill me?"

_"I **WILL** FUCKING KILL YOU!" _Elsa lunged again but Kristoff suddenly emerged from the crowd and helped me hold her back.

_"LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HIM!"_

_"Elsa! _As much as he deserves it,_ you can't!" _I said back. Elsa looked at me with a sense of betrayal.

"Wh-"

"If you get expelled, no one will be able to protect Early. I certainly can't fight and, to my knowledge, no one will stand up for her besides you." I reasoned. Elsa glared at me, then at Hans, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly before throwing her hands up in defeat. Mr. Oaken's lumbering figure plowed through the onlookers with several school deputies tagging along. The deputies took hold of Elsa and Hans and began dragging them towards the administrative building. Mr. Oaken gently pushed Kristoff and I along with them. Hans and Elsa were taken into separate offices while Kristoff and I were left in the waiting area of the disciplinary section of the office. Mr. Oaken went into his office and returned with two pieces of paper. He handed one to me and one to Kristoff.

"These are witness reports, please fill them out truthfully so we cans ort this out, yeah?" Mr. Oaken said quietly. Kristoff and I nodded silently, Mr. Oaken returned to his office and closed the door. I turned to look at Kristoff, he was staring right back at me.

"That was ridiculous." He muttered.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked. Kristoff shook his head no.

"I just know that you and Elsa are close, and you've become one of my best friends this school year, so I thought it'd just be right to step in and lend a hand." Kristoff said honestly. I sighed.

"Well, fill out yours; I don't want to tell you what happened and then you change what you write." I said, Kristoff nodded and started filling out his paper. I turned to mine and did the same.

_'Please write the event in the space provided below' _The paper said above a long text box. I stuck my pencil to the paper and let the last few minutes pour out on it.

_"I was walking to class when I heard a commotion and saw people standing around a fight. When I approached, I saw that Hans Isles was in a fist fight with Elsa Frost. I don't know who started it, but the two of them were beating each other to a pulp. I jumped in to try to stop them, as did Kristoff. We never hit anyone, just held them apart. Elsa told me that the reason they were fighting was because-"_

I swallowed hard before I finished the sentence.

_"-Hans had sexually assaulted her sister Elise Frost. I'm not sure when that occurred, it was the first I have heard of it."_

I sighed and threw the pencil down on the short wooden coffee table we had used to write on and leaned back into the less than comfortable seat I was in. Kristoff quickly copied me, he looked my way and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Can you tell me what you heard now?" He asked. I glanced around, checking to make sure we were alone. The room was empty other than the two of us, I still beckoned him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Elsa told me that Hans assaulted her sister."

"Whoa, what?!" Kristoff exclaimed, his brown eyes wide with shock. "That's fucking crazy!" He put a hand over his mouth and ran the other through his hair.

"I know, and I'm worried." I mused. "I hope Elsa and her sister are going to be okay."

* * *

.o0o. ELSA .o0o.

"So, Miss Frost, please tell us your side of the story; we've already heard what Hans has to say." A deputy said, his hand resting on his taser.

"No need to be so afraid of me, deputy." I teased, I had been in a fight with this deputy before; he had to tazed three times before I backed off him. "And I already explained what happened."

"Well, say it again."

"I started fighting that sick fuck because he raped my sister." I growled, glaring into the darkness of the deputies sunglasses.

_'What kind of asshole keeps their sunglasses on inside?' _I thought.

"What proof do you have of this?" he asked.

"Elise told me."

"I'm assuming that's your sister, well we will just have to get her in here for questioning too then, make sure the story matched up." The deputy said. I was beyond angry.

"Don't you realize there's a rapist in the next room over?! He hurt my sisTer and he will probably hurt her again or another girl! You have to trust me!"

"Sorry, Frost, that just isn't how it works." The deputy didn't seem sorry at all, he seemed almost _smug_. I growled and glared at him like a caged lion.

"Un-cuff me, I need to go get Elise."

"Actually, she's being brought in right now, Frost. So you're going to stay right there." The deputy said, he moved close to me, close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. He stayed that way for a moment before pulling back and sitting cockily on the office desk behind him. I fiddled with the handcuffs that bound me to the chair I was seated in and thought of ways to keep Elise safe if I was expelled; my options seemed bleak. I heard the sound of the door opening behind me, I turned and saw my angel Elise standing in the doorway. She had cried, I could tell from the swollen redness around her eyes and nose.

"Elise, sweetie, I'm sorry I tried to get him for you." I apologized. "I'm so sorry he got to you."

My sister smiled at me lovingly.

"It's okay, Elsa, I'm okay." She cooed. "And call me, Early."

I chuckled slightly

"Sorry...Early."

* * *

**The next chapter will be told from Early's POV about what happened before.**

**Sorry if this chapter was half-assed, I'm really effing tired.**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	7. I did a bad thing

**Trigger warning you guys. Be careful.**

* * *

.o0o. EARLY .o0o.

I could feel Elsa shaking me awake, but I didn't want to get up.

"Elise, baby, we are going to be late." Elsa said.

"I don't care." I said back. Elsa sighed, I heard her, then I felt her hands start to tickle my sides. I opened my eyes and laughed.

"N-Nah! Elsa! Stop it!" I giggled, it tickled too much.

"Are you going to wake up then?"

"I am I am!"

Elsa smiled widely down at me with her hands on her hips.

"I thought we called you _Early_ for a reason, sleepy-head." Elsa teased. I stuck my tongue out at her and crawled out of bed. I was in Elsa's room, I usually slept in her room. When we were about ten our papa made us split up, we each got our own rooms. I still sleep with her though, I get scared by myself.

"Are you going to want to shower or no?" Elsa asked me, towel in hand.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Her eyebrow raised slightly with her answer. I twirled my hair nervously in my fingers for a moment before asking another question.

"Can I shower with you, please?" Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She walked toward her room door, opened it, and stood in the doorway with a glare on her face.

"Elise, you're a big girl now, and I am fully aware that you are capable of washing yourself." She grumbled. I frowned and leaned against one of the tall bookshelves in her room, I stared down at my feet and twiddled my fingers sadly. Elsa walked back in and hugged me gently.

"But I guess I'll let it slide." She sighed. I smiled and looked up at her, she was smiling slightly too. She seemed a little tired still, her eyes had dark spots under them.

"Are you still sleepy?" I asked. Elsa nodded, she looked a bit sad. She told me to follow her, I did, we headed towards the bathroom. I sat on the counter next to the sink while Elsa got the water running.

"Can we take a hot shower?" I asked.

"No, hot showers make me feel like I'm going to pass out." Elsa said.

"But I like hot showers."

"I know, just not right now, okay?"

"I like hot showers." I said again.

"Early-"

"I want a hot one."

_"Hey!" _Elsa yelled at me, she _never_ yells at me, I jumped; it made me scared and sad so I stopped talking. Elsa looked angry for a second, she sighed and sunk to the floor. She curled up the way I do when I get upset. Elsa would always come over and talk to me when I did that, maybe I should do it for her too?

I hopped off the counter, the tile was cold on my feet; I didn't like it. Elsa probably did though, she likes cold everything. Even her room gets really cold at night.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsie." I whispered. "I didn't want to make you angry...don't be angry at me, please?" I felt like crying, it makes my heart hurt when Elsa is mad or sad. I want her to be happy, and to love me even when I do something stupid.

"I'm..." She sighs again. "I'm not angry, Elise, I'm just tired." She turns and looks at me, her eyes are so pretty.

"Alright, c'mon, lets get ready to go." Elsa said and patted my back gently, she smiled at me again; I love it when she smiles.

* * *

Elsa was standing outside of my class with me, she straightened out my hair a little and flashed me a smile again. Elsa gave me a quick peck on the lips and hugged me.

"Bye sweetie, be good." Elsa said softly into my ear.

"I will Elsa." I said back, squeezing her tightly. Elsa pulled away after a shirt while and started walking towards the bell tower, I could see Anna waiting for her. It made me a little sad, I wish Elsa would stay with me instead.

"Come on, Elise." My teacher came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't say anything to my teacher and just went inside the classroom, thinking of Elsa.

* * *

"Alright ladies, go get changed!" Our teacher bellowed. The kids in my class were special needs like me but we were 'high-functioning' students so we were in a separate class from the other 'severe' kids. We were smart enough to do most things ourselves, Elsa taught me everything I know; I'd be useless without her.

I was really hot from running around the track, I'm the fastest in my class, so I was taking a break while I was changing. I sat on the floor and rested against the lockers without my shirt to help cool down. When I looked up, everyone was gone. I would have to hurry to get to the next class. I stood up and went to finish changing, I took off my shorts and put them in my locker with the shirt.

"Elise, you're going to be late." I heard a man say behind me. I turned around and saw one of the helper students standing there. His name is Hans, he was really nice to me.

"Hans, I'm still getting dressed." I said and turned away from him. I heard him walk closer to me, his hands touched my shoulders.

"Elise, turn around, I just want to talk to you." Hans said in my ear, his breath was hot and I didn't like it. I turned around like he said, Hans had a weird look in his eyes. He touched my face and took in a deep breath. His hands were rough, they weren't soft like Elsa's.

"You know, Elise," Hans started. "I think you and Elsa are very pretty." His hands started to go down my neck and my shoulders.

"Your sister doesn't like me enough to go out with me or anything though, she hates me actually." Hans laughed a little, why would he laugh? That isn't funny. His hands went down my sides and over my stomach, they came to a stop on my hips.

"But you don't hate me, right, Elise?" Hans asked, his vivid green eyes locked with mine.

"N-No. I-I don't hate anybody." I said.

"That's good." Hans smiled. "You love Elsa right? You want her to be happy right?"

"Yeah, always."

"Well then, if you want Elsa to be happy, you won't tell her what we're doing in here, alright?" Hans looked serious.

"B-But we aren't doing anything." I pointed out. Hans chuckled, it sent a chill up my back.

_"Not yet." _I didn't like the way he said that. "Elise, you remember what I said a little bit ago? How I said I think you and Elsa are very pretty?" Hans's hands started to go back up my body, it made me shake.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, Elsa doesn't want to date me, or kiss me, or...or make me feel good." Hans said, he looked sad. "But you like to make people feel good, don't you? You like making people happy?"

"Yeah, I do..." His fingers slid around my back and fiddled with the clasp on my bra for a second before it came undone. I gasped and held it in place so he wouldn't see.

"Elise, let it fall." His voice sounded like a dog growling. He was taller than me, he was big and strong; he was so scary looking standing above me. I felt my lip quiver as I let it fall away, it still hung on my arms though. Hans slowly slid it off my shoulders and down my arms, he threw it aside. I felt tears sting my eyes, I didn't want him to look at me.

"Get on your knees." Hans said, I didn't move. I clenched my fists tight and was going to hit him but I remembered what Elsa said to me a long time ago.

_'Leave the fights to me, Early, I don't want you getting hurt.'_

I let my hands relax slightly and started to wring them together. Hans pushed me down, my knees thudded against the tile floor of the locker room.

"I _said_ get on your knees, _retard."_ Hans said. He leaned down and held my face so I had to look up at him.

"Don't call me that." I struggled to say. He got a lot angrier, his eyebrows furrowed so low he looked like he was squinting at me. He let my face go roughly and started to undo his belt.

"Remember, Elise, if you tell Elsa, she'll get upset with you."

I looked up at him fearfully.

"No!"

"Then don't say anything." He smirked, he had a bump in his pants, I knew what it was but I didn't know why he was doing that. He pulled _it _out and held my face again.

"Open your mouth, Elise." Hans commanded. "Be a good girl."

* * *

I didn't want to tell anyone, I was scared they would tell Elsa; I was scared she would be mad at me. But...it made me feel so bad to do that with him. I've seen boys naked before, well, I've seen Jack naked before, and we never did that. Hans's was smaller than Jack's, it was really small actually. Jack always said I was weird if I looked and that I shouldn't. Now, Hans was making me look, and touch, and-

I didn't want to. I don't like it.

Maybe I should tell Elsa...She told me to tell her if there's ever something that makes me sad so she can make it stop. Maybe Elsa won't be mad at me.

I stood outside of her bedroom, it was a little past 11:00 so everyone was already in bed. I opened Elsa's door quietly so I wouldn't wake her, she was sleeping quietly with the xbox controller in her hands and her tv on; she fell asleep playing _Borderlands 2. _I wanted to turn it off but I was afraid if I did she would get mad at me, I didn't know if she had saved what she did or not.

I crawled up onto the bed with her and stared at her for a moment. Elsa looked so pretty in the dim light of the tv, she never looked that relaxed while she was awake. She was so pretty when she slept, even if she drooled. I shook her awake gently. Elsa jumped up slightly and glanced around the room confusedly before her eyes rested on me, she smiled tenderly and yawned. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her neck.

"Hey, baby." She grumbled with a kiss on my forehead. "I guess I fell asleep while I was playing, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah." I giggled happily. I could fell Elsa smile against my forehead as she quickly saved and powered down the xbox. Elsa sat us up and adjusted the pillows to create a little warm nest for us to sleep in. She lied down on her stomach and quickly started to fall back asleep.

"G'night, Elise." She mumbled. I hesitated replying and bit my lip, I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to speak but I choked as tears started to build up. Elsa was suddenly very awake and sat up to hold me.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?"

_"Ididabadthingelsa!" _I sobbed wetly into her shoulder.

"Elise, I don't understand you when you talk like that."

"Els-sa," I sniffled. "I d-did a b-bad thin-ng!"

Elsa pulled back and stared at me for a second, she seemed concerned; not upset.

"What did you do, Elise?" She asked.

"I did a bad thing with Hans." I said. "He came in the locker room while I was changing and...He made me do bad things to him."

Elsa looked angry now, she was breathing heavy.

"Don't be mad at me, Elsa! I didn't want to do it!" I begged.

"No, Elise, I'm not mad at you." Elsa said. "I'm mad at _him."_

I was confused, Hans said she would be mad at _me._

"Elise, sweetie, I don't want you to get upset, but I need you to tell me what happened between you two, okay?"

"Okay, Elsa...I'll tell you."

* * *

**REALLY ANGRY. **

**MY STUPID BROWSER SENT ME TO SOME OTHER PAGE FOR SOME REASON, I GOT SCARED AND CLICKED BACK TO THIS BUT SAW IT LEFT OFF WHERE I WAS. BUT WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE IT SAID I NEEDED TO LOGIN. I DID THAT AND THEN EVERYTHING I WROTE WAS GONE, AND I_ FUCKING FINISHED THIS CHAPTER_**

**_AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH_**

**_I HAD TO REWRITE IT IN LIKE TEN MINUTES. AND I WROTE A L O T.  
_**

***deep breaths***

**If the last little bit seemed a tad rushed, that's why.**

**This chapter wasn't as detailed as others because Elise doesn't notice things like that, she get's so lost in her head sometimes she doesn't acknowledge her surroundings or really notice them at all. The other chapters will be more in depth so long as Elise isn't telling the story. **

**And sorry this one was short (even though they're all short) I was running on a schedule. The next one will be getting in detail of the case being made against Hans, school issues, and what Elsa will have to do about her life imploding.**

**Until next time,**

**~drem~**

**P.S. I hope someone appreciated the 'Hans is small' joke.**


	8. The Trial Begins

**Time to get to the trial. I'm putting a tiny warning because idk. Sometimes words or situations can stress people out, I got a bit stressed writing this so...yeah.**

**Oh and uh, I have no clue how court proceedings work ._. I tried to research it so maybe it'll sound convincing hehe...**

* * *

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

"Elsa, let's face it, the odds are not in our favor." I huffed as I tied Elsa's braid tightly up into a bun.

"Don't say that." Elsa bit back.

"Elsa, listen." I insisted. I turned her around to face me, she stared off at the wall behind me in her bedroom where we stood; it was the first spray of the trial and I was helping her get ready. I told her to wear a dress but she was extremely against it, she ended up in a woman's suit. She looked dashing, yes, but her recent eyebrow and nose piercings added on to her 'bad girl' image, which would not be assisting in the trial.

"You look like a bad kid, hell you _are_ a bad kid sometimes. You have a bad record; if Hans can find a way to reverse this back on you it _will_ stick." I said sternly gripping her shoulders. She looked at me now, forlorn and determined at the same time.

"He won't. He's clever, but even he couldn't manage that." Elsa said with a vague sense of confidence, I could see weakness in her eyes though. I sighed, my brows knitted together in frustration and concern. I put a hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"It'll end up alright." I whispered and scanned her flawless face, her pale cheeks were dusted with the lightest freckles; she looked so innocent and lost. Elsa mouthed 'I know' silently back to me. The blonde shuddered with a shaky breath and turned away from me.

"C-can you go check on, Early?" Elsa asked. "I'm going to try to look more presentable."

"Yeah, okay." I left her cluttered mess of a bedroom behind, bidding silent farewells to the game cartridges and various books strewn about the floor and shelves, and headed down to where Early's room is. The door was ajar, a small stream of light poured gently from the crack in the entryway.

"Early?" I called and cautiously made my way into the room. Early had her back to me, she was staring intently out of the window at a tree close to the house. She was not dressed, the clothes left out for her were still strewn on her bed, she was still in an oversized nightshirt that appeared to be Jack's.

"Early, you need to get dressed!" I exclaimed, Early didn't acknowledge me at all and continued to stare blankly out the window. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder but still got no response. Her wide blue eyes were trained on a bright red robin that had perched on a thin limb on the tree outside, it appeared to be sleeping. Her mouth was open slightly, she was barely mouthing something inaudible to me, she appeared to be confused.

"Elise? Elise?" I asked, trying to stay calm. The dark haired girl did not break from her trance. Concerned, I ran back to Elsa's room, Elsa was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. The blonde looked up when I returned with a bit of fear in her eyes, she swiftly got to her feet and bolted to Early's room without a word. Elsa crept in front of Early with panic in her eyes and gripped her shoulders firmly, not firm enough to hurt her but to hold her in place.

"Elise." Elsa whispered. "Baby, Elise, baby come back to me"

Early's breathing got heavy, her chest heaved and her shoulders trembled. Elsa's hands went to Early's wrists and pulled her closer to her.

"Shh, hey hey hey, Early." Elsa whispered calmly as Early became more and more unstable. Early started screaming and flailing in a sad attempt to get away from Elsa. Elsa pushed Early down on her bed and held her down. Elsa straddled the sobbing girl and held her wrists beside her head. Elsa attempted to readjust her grip on Early's wrists but lost her hold, Early proceeded to punch herself firmly in in temple. Elsa swore slightly under her breath and grabbed Early's wrist again, now firmly holding her arms down and pinning her legs beneath her as well.

"What-" I started to ask

"The bird triggered her." Elsa said stiffly.

Early arched her back and roared weakly, Elsa kept her sister pinned under her; she looked tired and vulnerable. Early started to calm down slightly, she moaned weakly and choked slightly on spit that now trailed from the corner of her mouth.

"...I-Is there any way I can help?" I asked quietly. Elsa looked at me for a brief second with an unreadable expression on her face, she glanced at the floor then back up at me.

"Um, yeah. Her helmet, over on the dresser." Elsa jerked her chin up at a dark wood dresser on the wall by the door. I looked over and saw what appeared to be a blue boxing helmet sitting on the dresser. I grabbed it with trembling fingers, unsure of why I was actually shaking, and went to Elsa's side. Elsa huffed slightly and gave me a distressed half-smile.

"I think she's okay now actually." The blonde said and looked down at her sister. Early gazed off over her shoulder blankly and breathed very softly. Slowly, Elsa drew her hands away from her sister, she remained perched on her lap for a time before finally getting up and taking the helmet from me. Elsa groaned and put the helmet back in its spot on the dresser. Elsa returned to Early's side and propped her up into a sitting position. Elsa held her hand out to me.

"Can you pass me her clothes?" Elsa asked as she gestured to the shirt laid out on the bed for her sister. I passed a white button-up shirt to Elsa, the blonde took it, our hands touching for an instant; Elsa's skin was chilled against mine. Elsa thanked me quietly as she began to remove the nightshirt from Early's body. She drew the sheer cloth over Early's head, Early didn't react to the cool air of the room touching her upper body in the slightest. Elsa threaded Early's arms through the sleeves of the button up as if it was routine, this clearly wasn't the first time she had had to do this. Elsa must've had to deal with this constantly. I felt my heart twinge with sorrow.

_'Poor, Elsa.' _I thought. _'Having to take care of her sister even though they're the same age.'_

"Elsa," I spoke up.

"Huh?" Elsa grunted in return as she expertly buttoned Early's shirt.

"How-" I paused to swallow, my throat had become inexplicably dry. "How long have you been in charge of, Elise?"

Elsa ignored me for a second to adjust the collar of Early's shirt, she turned to me with irritation in her eyes.

"Since we were six." Elsa answered bluntly. "Jack was ten, he was in a private school and almost never home so he couldn't help out much. Our dad was working like he always is. Our mother..."

Elsa looked away from me.

"She got very sick when we were four. She was bedridden. It was pretty much just Early and me since then." Elsa said lowly. Early slowly laced her fingers in Elsa's though her eyes remained distant. Elsa smiled and squeezed her sister's hand softly.

"I had to grow up fast." Elsa said. "For her sake. For _our_ sake."

"...Can I ask about your mother?" I cautiously proceeded. Elsa took a shaky breath.

"After the trial today. Which we are going to miss if we don't get some pants on her." Elsa quickly changed the subject and grabbed the formal pants next to her on the bed.

"C'mon, Elise." Elsa said and stuffed one of her sister's feet into a pant leg. "It's going to be alright."

Elsa didn't even seem to believe her own sentence.

* * *

Elsa's father came through for his daughters for once and hired a very good lawyer. I never caught his full name, only that his last name was Schmidt. We were in the courtroom, I was seated in the crowd among other onlookers. They had warned me that they might call me to the stand in desperation but I would probably be left to watch. Elsa and Early sat at their table with Schmidt standing protectively nearby. Schmidt wasn't a very intimidating guy, he was lanky and pale, his hair was dark and his eyes were a deep brown. He looked like he fought with pens, not , he was their lawyer And not their bodyguard because Hans's lawyer looked like the hulk about to bust out of the suit he was stuffed in. He was a tall, well-built man, he didn't look like he was in the mood to mess around. His head was shaved, his face stoic, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. I swallowed hard, I was shaking with uncertainty; I silently prayed to whatever god there might be to help them through this. The hall hushed as the Judge took a seat in his stand.

"Honorable Judge Reeds presiding." A court officer announced. Judge Reeds was an older man, he seemed crotchety as he flipped through folders on his desk and assessed the situation. He slammed them closed and held a hand out in Elsa's direction.

"Would the prosecution like to plead their case?" He asked, his deep voice echoing through the tiny hall.

"Yes, your honor." Schmidt stood promptly and straightened out his tie. He cleared his throat and stood in front of the jury.

"Members of the jury," Schmidt began as he paced. "Elsa and Elise Frost are twin sisters. The only real differences are the fact that Elise measured on the autism spectrum." He paused to look over the faces. "She is an innocent, honest girl and doesn't want anything other than to bring smiles to people's faces." Schmidt turned to glare over at Hans before proceeding.

"This cruel-hearted soul abused that caring nature and sexually assaulted this poor girl." Schmidt said, he received a few shocked looks from the jury.

"What evidence do you have of this?" Reed spoke up. Schmidt turned to face the judge.

"Elise's word, your honor." Elsa said suddenly. The judge looked mildly irritated that she had spoken out of turn.

"Alright..." He muttered under his breath. "Defendant, what is your plea?"

"Innocent, your honor." Hans spoke confidently, I could feel Elsa's rage radiating off of her despite me sitting far in the back of the room. The judge groaned and flipped through a few more papers.

"Your record is very clean, Isles." Reeds said while nodding his head slightly. "Proceed."

Hans's lawyer took the floor, shouldering Schmidt as he walked past. No one but Elsa and I appeared to notice, Schmidt rubbed his shoulder silently as he sat with the Frost twins.

"Hans is an assistant in the special ed classes and has been since his first year of high school." His lawyer began gruffly. "He loves those kids and takes care of them like family. Hans has never gotten in trouble in school, he has never even been late. He is an honest young man who wouldn't dream of hurting a sweet girl like Elise." The lawyer turned and faced the prosecution's table.

"I would like to call Elise Frost to the stand." He said deeply. Elsa and I both tensed, I could see her shoulders stiffen. Early looked up to Elsa fearfully. Elsa whispered something to her to reassure her, the raven-haired girl then stood and went to the stand. She fidgeted as she sad and eyed Hans nervously. The lawyer stepped in her line of sight and began to question her.

"Elise, is it true that Hans has been a helper in your class since you started coming to Arendelle High school?"

"Y-Yes." Early said shakily. The lawyer nodded understandingly.

"Is it true that your sister, Elsa Frost, walks you to your class every morning?"

"Yes, she walks me." Early answered with a tiny smile.

"What did you and Elsa do before you went in your classroom the day of the supposed incident?"

"She walked me to class." Early said confusedly. The lawyer arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what is this?" The lawyer approached the defendant stand and picked up a file. He pulled out a photograph and presented it to the crowd and the jury. It was a picture of Elsa and Early kissing as clear as day. There were several shocked gasps from the jury as they examined the photo.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we of the defendants accuse Elsa Frost of repeated sexual abuse on her special needs, identical twin sister, Elise frost."

I gasped.

_'It's candid.' _I thought to myself. _'__They aren't kissing as lovers, they're kissing as sisters!'_

I could see Hans grinning smugly at the enraged expression flooding Elsa's face.

_'You mother fucker.'_ I growled internally. _'I _knew _he would find a way!'_

"If you took a nice gander at Elsa Frost's record," The lawyer continued and returned to the folder, I notice just then how thick the file was. "She has been in juvenile detention on accounts of underage drinking, vandalism, reckless driving, arson, assault, assault on a police officer, and lastly a report of sexual harassment."

"My Elsa doesn't do bad stuff!" Early protested angrily into the microphone. Elsa attempted to silence her sister from the stand but was intercepted by that damned lawyer once again.

"'_Your Elsa__'?_ Care to explain?" The lawyer persisted with an evil grin.

"Elsa is my sister and she loves me and never does bad things because she knows it's wrong! That's why I tell her when bad things happen, so she can make them stop! Like when Hans made me- made me- made me-" Elise became extremely upset, she stood, her face turning red with rage. Tears began to pour down her freckled cheeks, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

_"Hans_ is the bad guy,_ not_ Elsa, just make him _go away!" _Early screamed at the top of her lungs, several deputies approached the stand and helped Early back to the prosecution table where she curled up with Elsa and sobbed. The jury looked conflicted. Judge Reed clasped his hands atop his desk and looked around awkwardly.

"I think we should wrap up for the day." He said and slammed his gavel.

* * *

Schmidt was driving the three of us in silence. Schmidt had apparently been a family friend to the Frost's and was close to the twins. Well, as close as he could be, he only visited them about once a month when they were little. They began to call him Uncle Schmidt. Early sat between Elsa and I in the back, Schmidt sat alone in the front. Early snuggled into Elsa's shoulder and fell blissfully asleep, Elsa however looked ragged. She looked like she wanted to speak but had no words to describe her disbelief. I hesitantly spoke.

"Where are we going, this doesn't look like the way home." I questioned. Elsa looked at me, forlorn but smiling.

"We're visiting our mom. You said you wanted to meet her, right?" Elsa said, I nodded. Elsa smiled again. She shook Early awake as we came to a stop in front of a fenced in building that I didn't recognize. It was a sullen little construct surrounded by thick grass and mossy trees. Early excitedly pushed Elsa out of the car and began to bound behind the building, it looked ancient. The wooden siding was chipping off, the paint was cracked and fading, ivy grew up the window panes. Elsa followed Early closely, she walked calmly as Early skipped along childishly. I stayed behind and walked with Schmidt. Schmidt undid his tie and walked with his hands in his pockets. He looked sad but at peace at the same time. The four of us walked along a worn dirt path in the plush grass before coming to a stop underneath a blooming willow tree.

"Momma!" Early exclaimed and ran to the tree, wrapping her arms firmly around the trunk. I stopped in my tracks, slowly putting pieces togethe. Elsa joined her sister under the tree and slowly slid down onto the ground, she rested her back against the trunk and dug her hands into the earth beneath her.

"Hi mom..." Elsa whispered. Elsa looked up to me sadly. "I want you to meet Anna."

"Ooh~ Momma, momma, Anna is so nice to us but-" Early began loudly but sank into a whisper. "I didn't really like her at first because I thought she was going to take Elsa away from us but now she's helping us!" Early excitedly clambered up the tree and rested on a limb excitedly talking to the young tree. Early trained her eyes on me but still spoke to the tree.

"Momma, don't you think Anna is pretty?" Early asked. "Mmmhmm, I do too."

Elsa chuckled slightly. I felt tears sting my eyes, I clasped my hands over my mouth and fell to my knees.

"Anna, don't cry." I felt Elsa wrap her arms around my shoulders and press me close to her. "You have no reason to cry, you still have your beautiful mother around, be grateful."

I looked Elsa in the eyes and struggled to speak.

_"You brave girl."_

* * *

**Please do not be offended by the representation of Early/Elise. Autism is serious, I am fully aware of that. Don't try to tell me that I wrote her wrong though, autism is unique to who has it; it affects everyone differently. **

**My heart is with those of you who have an autistic family member or friend, I hope we can find a cure for them; they're angels. A good friend of mine has Asperger's, a form of high-functioning autism, and he is an absolute sweetheart.**

**Now, on a less serious note, I hope you all want to kill Hans with a spoon.**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	9. The bird

"Can I ask about the bird?" Anna asked gently. Early was asleep again across Elsa's lap in the car. Elsa sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Elsa said back cooly. Anna looked taken aback.

"You don't have to tell me." Anna said back.

"I should though." Elsa sighed, mostly to herself. She mindlessly pet Early's hair with another drawn-out sigh.

"We were seven."

* * *

.o0o. ELSA .o0o.

"Okay, girls, I need to go." Papa said sternly as he hurriedly stuffed his briefcase on the bar in the kitchen as Elise and I sat at the kitchen table eating toast and eggs that Uncle Schmidt made for us. Uncle Schmidt was waiting by the doorway to the kitchen for Papa to finish packing. Papa ran over and kissed Elise and I on our heads and rushed out the door.

"Be good! Love you." Papa shouted. The door locked and Papa left with Schmidt. I looked over at Elise. She wouldn't eat her toast.

"You should eat it, Elise, you'll get hungry." I said and took a bite of my own toast. Elise ignored me and stared off at nothing. I sighed and got up from my seat. My feet felt cold against the stone tile of the kitchen. I pulled a step-stool out from under the sink cabinet, I climbed on it and washed off my plate in the sink. I turned off the water and went back to Elise.

"You're not going to eat it?" I asked. No answer. I took the plate slowly from her, she didn't react. I threw away the soggy pieces of toast that she didn't eat and washed the plate. Once I was done, I put the stool back under the cabinet and held Elise's hand.

"C'mon, we need to get ready for school." I said and pulled her out of her chair. She walked along slowly with me. She squeezed my hand, then relaxed it, then squeezed it again. She did this until we went to her room.

"C'mon, Elise, you need to get dressed." I said sternly. Elise stared at me blankly and made no moves. I sighed and started to unbutton her pajama shirt. Elise watched with interest as her shirt fell open. I went into her closet and drew out clothes for her to wear that day.

"Here, get dressed; I know you can." I said and ran out of there to go dress myself. Quickly, I threw on the first tee-shirt I saw and some shorts. I was tying my shoes when Elise stumbled into my room. She was dressed, her shirt was sliding down one shoulder and her pants weren't zipped up; but she was dressed.

"I knew you could do it!" I praised. "You just didn't zip up your pants." I kneeled down and proceeded to zip up her jeans. Early lifted up the hem of her shirt so she could watch what I was doing. I stood, she put her shirt back down, and I fixed the shoulder so it didn't slump. Then I put a jacket over her shoulders. Slowly, she put her arms through, but didn't zip it.

"Okay, Let's go say bye-bye to Momma and then get your shoes and go." I said with a smile. The corners of her mouth went up just slightly. She grabbed my hand this time and we walked down the tall, empty halls to Momma's room. We knocked and went inside. Momma was in bed, again. Machines beeped and flashed lights that I didn't understand. Momma had the mask over her mouth and nose but I could see her smile.

"My little angels come to say goodbye?" Momma asked.

"Of course! We always come and say goodbye." I said. Elise ran from my side to Momma's. She held momma's hand and pressed it to her cheek. Momma raised her other hand and ran it through Elise's dark hair.

"Bye-bye, Elise. Be a good girl for me and your sister." Elise didn't say anything but pressed her lips on Momma's knuckles. She then bolted out of the room and waited in the hall for me. I walked up and kissed momma on the cheek. Momma held my face and smiled more.

"You're such a good girl, Elsa." Momma said. I smiled. "Promise you'll take care of your sister."

"I promise, Momma." I said quietly.

"Good girl...Now go, or you'll be late."

"Do you need anything before we go?" I asked, looking into Momma's eyes; they were dark and tired.

"No, angel. Thank you. Be good." Momma said as I left her side.

"Love you!" I called.

"You too, Elsa."

* * *

It was cold that day out at the bus stop. I wish I had known, I was wearing shorts. It didn't bother me much, but I was shaking. Elise noticed. She hugged me close to her and pulled me in her jacket.

"Thanks, Elise." I shivered and snuggled closer. Then I heard her zip up the jacket. I was stuck inside with her. I looked up into her eyes. She smiled, a real smile this time.

"...Thank you." I repeated.

* * *

We got home, the bus sputtered away down the road as we walked up to the house. I dug my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. Elise went inside, she was carrying both of our backpacks.

"I can take my bag now, Elise." I said. She ignored me and walked upstairs with our bags in tow. I shook my head slightly and locked the front door then followed behind her. I saw our bags abandoned in front of my bedroom door and Elise nowhere in sight.

"Elise? Elise? Where's you go?" I yelled. I got an answer from Uncle Schmidt.

"We're in the office!" He called back. I ran down the halls, slipping slightly on the polished wood, and made it to Papa's office. Papa wasn't in there, of course. He's almost never home. Uncle Schmidt sat in the swirly chair with Elise in his lap and something odd in his hands; a little colorful bird. Elise was enthralled with it.

"Why do you have a bird?" I asked Uncle Schmidt and came closer.

"It's a lovebird. Your Papa bought two for your Momma, so she wouldn't get lonely." He answered.

"Where's the oth-"

_chirp! chirp!_

My question was answered when I heard high-pitched chirps from a birdcage sitting on Papa's desk.

"Oh." I said with a smile. They were pretty little birds. Elise wouldn't stop staring at them.

"Can I hold it?" I asked and cupped my hands to take it.

"Yeah, sure." Schmidt said and put the little bird in my hands. It was light and soft. It fluttered it's wings but didn't fly.

"Why can't it fly?" I asked,

"They clip it's wings so it won't fly away." Schmidt said. I frowned.

"That sounds mean. It should be able to fly if it wants to." I said. Schmidt shrugged. Elise patted Schmidt's chest to get his attention then cupped her hands like I had.

"Oh, you want to hold one too? Okay." Schmidt reached his hand into the birdcage and picked up the other bird, he plopped it into her hands. She stared at the little creature with wide eyes and smiled. Schmidt lifted her off his lap and started out of the room.

"I'll be right back, I've gotta go to the bathroom." He said and left briskly. I pet the bird gently under it's chin, it closed it's eyes contentedly. I smiled at it for a few more minutes before putting it back in the cage. Elise was sitting on the floor with the bird on her shoulder. It nipped at her earlobe, her nose wrinkled and she laughed loudly. The bird picked at her ears and her hair curiously for a few minutes, Elise scrunched up and giggled.

"You like the bird, Elise?" I asked, I got another laugh in return and she bounced slightly in place. I smiled at her, it was good seeing her act happy. I grabbed her ankles and started to take off her sneakers which she neglected to remove when we came home.

"I'm going to put your shoes away, be careful with the bird; don't drop him or something." I said, Elise looked at me for a second, acknowledging what I said, then turned back to the bird. I grinned again and left with her sneakers in my hands. I went to the front door and sat the shoes on the welcome mat. Then I heard Elise scream. Out of instinct, I ran back to the office. Schmidt was on the case as well. Elise was rocking on the floor, tears falling freely, clutching the bird in her hands. It was limp and lifeless, it's neck crooked and mangled.

"Elise, what did you do?!" Schmidt yelled.

"Don't scream at her, you'll only make her feel worse!" I scolded Schmidt. I went to Elise's side and calmly worked the bird from her hands. It was dead.

"Elise, what happened?" I asked softly. Elise made noises like she was trying to speak through her sobs but they were intelligible. The motions she made though helped me understand. She stroked the bird's head repeatedly then brought them back to her neck, then did it again.

"Did you pet him too hard?"

She nodded.

"Don't cry sweetie. Now, he can fly as much as he wants too, in Heaven."

Elise relaxed a little and sniffled. I looked down at the dead bird in my hands, so still, so gentle. Yet still so beautiful in death.

Just like when we went to say goodbye to Momma a few days later.

She had her eyes closed. The machines weren't beeping. Papa was in there. He was crying.

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth..."Papa sobbed. I didn't say anything. Elise and I walked up to Momma's side.

"Girls, your momma-" Papa choked and cried more. He stood against a wall, slowly he sunk to the floor and cried into his knees. I kissed Momma on the cheek like I did every day. Then I sat on the floor like him. Elise held Momma's hands, she put one in her hair and the other against her lips. Then she laid them back onto her chest.

"Bye-bye, Momma." Elise said. I looked up in shock, she had spoken. She spoke. _She spoke._

_"Elise..." _I gasped. Elise turned and looked at me. I could feel the tears on my cheeks now. She came to my side and sat with me. She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Now Momma ca' fly wit' tha birds int Heaven." She said sweetly. "Right?"

I cried harder and nodded. Elise hugged me, she didn't cry. Not once.

We had a funeral for momma. We buried her on a tiny hill. A tree grew where she was. We say that momma grew into a tree so that all the little bird could stop and rest on the branches on their way to go wherever they needed to get to.

She was there for us too. Always there, so we can rest until we got to where we needed to.

* * *

**Sorry for errors, I could barely see though my tears.**

**And if you forgot why Anna asked about the bird, on the first day of the trial, Elise/Early saw a bird that was asleep, she flipped out because she thought it was dead and had flashbacks of killing that Lovebird on accident.**

**Now, I'm going to go take a sad shower and cry.**

**EDIT: Fixed a few errors**

**Until next time, **

**~drem~**


	10. Stress

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

I managed to calm down after listening to Elsa's tragic tale by the time we got back to her house. I was sobbing through the whole story. These two_ sweet, innocent girls had gone through so much. _Elsa really isn't a bad girl, she's just trying to cope with all of this dumb shit she's doing, all the drinking and smoking, she just wants Elise to be safe. She doesn't want to be this. But she's so _bullheaded _she won't admit it.

We pulled up to her house, the sun was starting to set; the sky was tinged pink and purple and stars were beginning to come out of hiding. Elsa shook Elise awake, the dark-haired girl sat up childishly and rubbed her eyes with a groan. Elsa climbed out of the car and waited for Elise to follow. Elise scooted to the edge of the seat and dangled her legs out of the door. She held her head down slightly and she raised her arms up toward Elsa.

"No, you're too big for me to carry you anymore." Elsa said stiffly. Elise moaned grumpily, she clenched and unclenched her fists a few times in Elsa's direction. Elsa stared at her for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and groaning frustratedly.

"You're such a baby." Elsa growled and came close to Elise. Elise wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, Elsa cupped her sister's rear in her hands and lifted her out of the car with a grunt.

"Gods, you're too big for this." The blonde strained, Elise buried her face in Elsa's neck and wrapped her legs around her sister's back as she was carried to the front door. I smiled at them, it was hard not to; they were precious. Schmidt was grinning too, I noticed when I saw him opening the door for them after we got out of the car. Elsa carried Elise inside and miraculously made it up the stairs, she rounded a corner and vanished from view.

"She's probably going to her room, Elsa I mean." Schmidt said to me. "Elsa and I will be in the office working on a plan for the trial. I don't know if you want to hang around or if you want a ride home?"

"Oh, uh...I think I'll hang out for a while. If anything I can call my cousin to come pick me up." I answered, Schmidt nodded and gave me a pat on the back. He turned and started down the hall, his dress shoes echoing through the whole house.

"I'm determined to win this!" He said over his shoulder. I managed to laugh.

"I know you are, I am too." I yelled back, I heard him chuckle as well. After his footsteps faded out of earshot and I was left in a thick silence, I moved towards the stairs and made for Elsa's room. I was lucky I remembered the way, this house was a castle that I would be afraid of getting lost in. I admired the intricate snowflake patterns on the white wooden door for a time before peering inside. Elise was sitting at the foot of the bed with her head bowed like before. Elsa was rifling through a wide, white dresser with silver trim mumbling to herself.

"Ugh, Early, baby, I can't find him; you're going to have to sleep without him."

"But Elsaaaaaa." Elise whined and kicked slightly. "Olaf!"

"Early, I don't know where he is, I looked everywhere; even in my drawers!" Elsa was almost pleading with her sister now, she leaned against the dresser, her hair splayed carelessly all over her shoulders; her bangs fell into her eyes. She was irritated, I could tell because she was trying to look relaxed but was as stiff as a board.

"Olaf! Olaf, Olaf, Olaf!" Elise repeated.

"Early-"

"Olaf. Olaf."

"Elise, _I don't know where-"_

_"Olaf!"_

Elsa looked like she was going to scream but she just took in a sharp breath and ran her hands through her hair. Then she sighed.

"No. Go to bed." Elsa said shakily. Elise now glared up at her sister, her bottom lip quivered. Her face softened as tears fell down her freckled cheeks and she sobbed.

_"Waahhhhhh, Elsa why so mean to me?" _Elise babbled. Elsa sunk to the floor and covered her face. Elise rubbed her eyes with her fists and whined loudly. Elsa seemed gone. Suddenly she snapped.

_"OKAY FINE I'LL GO LOOK IN JACK'S ROOM!" _She yelled sharply, Elise silenced, her sobs became whimpers. Now Elise looked scared.

"Elsa...You look so mad..." Elise gasped. Elsa was fuming, her cheeks and ears were tinged scarlet with anger.

"I'm just-" Elsa ran her hands through her hair again. "I'm just tired."

"Don't lie Elsa, it's bad." Elise shouted now. Both went silent and stared at each other. Elsa's lip quivered and she broke down. Her body was racked with cries and screams as she cradled herself in her knees.

_"I'm sorry Elise! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't protect you! I'm sorry I'm so mean to you! I'm sorry!" _Elsa bawled. Elise fell down to the floor and shambled over to Elsa to hug her. Elise kissed Elsa's ears since she had her face tucked in between her knees.

"Do you want me to get, Anna?" Elise asked. Elsa nodded with a sniffle. Elise got up and started to turn towards the door where I was watching. I panicked, I didn't want them to know I was spying. With a mild freak-out, I scrambled some of the way down the hall and tried to appear lost.

"Anna!" I heard Elise's voice beckon me to the room. I turned and saw her standing in the middle of the hall, her eyes puffy from crying. She wrung her hands almost nervously and jerked her head towards the bedroom.

"Elsa wants you." Elise muttered.

"Oh, good, I was lost." I lied through my teeth. It hurt to lie to her face, her now smiling face. She grabbed my arm before I walked in there and turned me towards her. She looked pained but like she wanted to say something.

"Elsa..." She started, her brows furrowed. "You love Elsa?"

My eyes widened at her question.

"W-Well...I- uh...I'm not sure. Maybe." I answered nervously, my cheeks flushing.

"...You make Elsa happy...I just want Elsa happy." Elise smiled slightly. She leaned down to my level and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Anna." She said quietly. She pulled away and stared at me for a moment more before turning and walking down the hall with her arms tucked in close to her. I touched my cheek where she kissed me and laughed slightly.

"I'll never understand her." I muttered. I turned away to go in the room and comfort Elsa.

* * *

**Super short chapter, sorry. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. **

**I just wanted to show how stressed Elsa really is. Dealing with the court, Elise, and she'll have to think about school again too. Elise has some trouble understanding how other's feel. She knows how to feel though, she knows how she feels. She feels upset seeing Elsa cry, so she acknowledges that as a bad thing that Anna can fix. Now she truly does care about Anna, simply because Anna cares about Elsa. **

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**

**p.s. I want fan art :[ Even if I'm not super popular. I would just explode with joy.**


	11. ended

As unfortunate as it is for me to do this, I'm discontinuing this story. I've moved on. Frankly, this story had no end in sight. I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoed it while it lasted. Perhaps you can come across something else I've written and find that equally enjoyable? If not...sucks for me. Sorry again.


End file.
